Standing up to friends
by JailyForever
Summary: Nevlle's pov of when he stood up to Harry, Ron and Hermione in The Philosopher's Stone.


**A/N:-**

 **This one shot has been written as part of a challenge set by the lovely people over at** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **The task was to** **write about a witch or a wizard who has experienced emotion so strong that they are paralyzed for a short period of time.** **Or alternatively to** **talk about Neville Longbottom and his emotions before, during and after his confrontation with the Golden Trio in First Year when he encountered the full body bind curse.**

 **As you no doubt will guess from the title, I have chosen to do the latter, and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: All dialogue from the confrontation in the Common Room belongs to JKR, as do the characters.**

Standing up to friends

"So we go tonight then?" Harry whispered quietly to Ron and Hermione, completely and utterly unaware that I am on just the other side of the bookshelves in the library.

"Yes, but Harry, are you really sure sneaking out again is wise?" Hermione queried with an uncertain voice.

"Yes Hermione," Harry responds in a forceful voice. "You know what will happen if we don't. You heard McGonagall; they're not going to do anything, so it's up to us."

What are they talking about? I think to myself as I move deeper into the shadows of the bookshelves to avoid being seen as the three of them walk past. What had Professor McGonagall said to them? And why, if she had decided there was nothing to worry about, did they insist on taking action themselves? I am beyond frustrated with their need to break the rules.

My heart pounds as I realise that the three of them were going to sneak out AGAIN! Why do they always have to do this and get our house into trouble? The actions of the three of them have cost us so many points this year; if it hadn't been for them we would still be in with a chance of winning the House Cup.

Yes I am aware that I had cost us fifty points myself, but that is only because I had heard that Draco Malfoy saying he was going to try and make sure they got caught trying to get that dragon to a new home. Unfortunately it was just my luck that I got caught before I could warn my friends.

This time however, I am not going to let them get out of our Common Room, even if it means I have to stay up all night. I am determined to make sure that Gryffindor don't lose anymore points because of them. No matter how scared or worried I am about standing up to them, I will because it is the right thing to do.

I tap my quill against my chin as I try to focus on this stupid essay Professor Snape set us, whilst I wait for Harry, Ron and Hermione to try and sneak out of the Common room. Only Professor Snape would see fit to set us a particularly nasty essay even though exams are over.

I cannot focus on my essay though, as I am trying to think of the best way to approach my friends about sneaking out. My foot starts to tap nervously as I hear footsteps on the stairs and hushed voices. I place my still blank piece of parchment, quill and potions book on the little table next to my chair and grasp Trevor, my toad, hoping for some sort of comfort but he keeps trying to escape.

I feel scared and nervous, but also determined as they enter the room. I won't let them get past me. Gryffindor cannot afford to get into trouble again.

"What are you doing?" I call from where I am sat, even though I already know. The look on their faces says it all. They look guilty as sin.

"Nothing, Neville, nothing," Harry replies, hastily putting his hands behind his back.

What is he hiding? I think to myself curiously before I respond to my friend and call him out on his lie.

"You're going out again," I say in a matter of fact voice, surprised that I don't stammer given how nervous I feel right now.

"No, no, no," Hermione says to me, shaking her head in denial. "No, we're not. Why don't you go to bed, Neville?"

Does she really think I'm that stupid? I know most people do, but Hermione is better than that, or at least I thought she was.

"You can't go out, you'll be caught again. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble." I beg them, hoping that they will see reason.

"You don't understand," Harry responds, "this is important."

I think I understand perfectly well that the three of them are only going to get into trouble again. And what on earth could be so important that they have to sneak out again?

"I won't let you do it," I say to the three of them, rushing to cover the exit from the Common Room. If they won't listen to reason, then there is only one choice left. "I'll - I'll fight you!"

"Neville," Ron explodes at me, the loudness of his voice stuns me slightly, "get away from that hole and don't be an idiot-"

"Don't you call me an idiot!" I tell Ron, stamping my foot, "I don't think you should be breaking any more rules! And you were the one who told me to stand up to people!"

"Yes, but not to us," Ron says, pointing to himself, Harry and then Hermione. "Neville, you don't know what you're doing."

Oh so it is okay for me to stand up for myself, as long as I don't stand up to them. I'll show him that I do know what I'm doing, suddenly feeling angry at someone I call a friend.

I drop Trevor and raise my fists as I prepare to fight my friend

"Go on then, try and hit me! I'm ready!" I say trying to sound intimidating.

I see Harry look at Hermione out the corner of my eye as I try to psyche Ron out, who is looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"Do something," I hear Harry say desperately.

"Neville, I'm really, really sorry about this." I hear Hermione say to me.

I take my gaze away from Ron to see Hermione pointing her wand at me. I'm suddenly scared again. I know what a talented witch she is, and I am stood before her completely defenceless.

Where is my wand? I think desperately as Hermione cries, "Petrificus Totalus!".

My arms snap to my sides and my legs are forced together. My whole body is rigid. I cannot move, and fear fills me completely. I sway on the spot for a few moments, looking at my friends in disbelief, and then I fall to the floor. I try to open my mouth to speak or scream in terror, but I cannot move it. The only thing I can do right now is move my eyes as I watch my friends leave the Common Room.

They are going to get Gryffindor into so much trouble, I think to myself as I lie there on the floor feeling like the biggest failure ever, hoping meekly that someone will find me soon and release me from this curse.

I sat down as the table as I wait for the end of term feast to begin. The whole room is decorated in green and silver. Slytherin have won the house cup this year.

I hear some fellow Gryffindor's further down the table discussing the events from a few days ago; about how Professor Quirrell had lost his mind and tried to kill Harry.

I am proud of Harry for what he achieved, but I still feel anger towards him. Why couldn't he have just told me what he was doing? I know I'm not the most skilled wizard, but I could have helped.

The room goes quiet, and I look up to see Harry making his way into the Great Hall. He quickly walks down the table and takes a seat between Ron and Hermione. People from every table in the Great Hall are trying to get a look at Harry, and just as a buzz of chatter is about to break out, Professor Dumbledore stands at the lectern and begins to speak.

I throw my head down as he begins to announce the house point totals for the year. As Professor Dumbledore announces that Slytherin are the winners, they burst out into loud cheers, and I try my best to tune out their jeers.

The room goes quiet again when Professor Dumbledore says that he has last minute points to award. He awards fifty points to Ron and Hermione, and then sixty points to Harry. My maths may be bad, but as I add the numbers up in my head I come to the same conclusion as everyone else in the room. Gryffindor and Slytherin now have the same number of points.

Professor Dumbledore carries on to say, "There are all kinds of courage. It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

Did I hear right? Did Professor Dumbledore just award me ten points? Me? Neville Longbottom? Surely there must be a mistake.

Suddenly I am being hugged by people I do not even know. The first house points I am awarded have just won Gryffindor the House Cup. I cannot wait to tell my grandmother about this.

I join in the celebrations at the table, and watch with awe and pride as the banners in the Great Hall change from the green and silver of Slytherin, to the red and gold of Gryffindor.

 **A/N:-**

 **Let me know what you thought in a review please.**

 **Any and all feedback is very much appreciated.**

 **xoxo**


End file.
